Eternal Love
by JisbonRock
Summary: "Love and peace are eternal". After a one night stand, how are Hotch and Reid going to cope with the sexual tension? Will it all become too much?  SLASH hints. Rated T to be safe.


Aaron Hotchner sat bolt upright in his extravagant bed. He had kicked the covers off and was running his hands through his hair. Even though weeks had passed, he was still furious with himself at losing control and getting drunk just to celebrate the capture of a serial child abductor. But getting drunk wasn't the worst of it. The binge had resulted in a night spent with his colleague, Dr. Spencer Reid that he could never forget - no matter how hard he tried.

Spencer had been dressed in a rich purple shirt with a black silken waistcoat. Hotch could still remember the feel of the material as he slipped it off Spencer's slender body. He had been so amazed at his colleague's appearance, shocked that the socially inept, twitchy genius could look so good. But Spencer had always looked good; Hotch had never let himself spend too much time thinking about it.

The weeks that had gone by after the drunken night of rule breaking had passed easily. Reid had been slightly more subdued with Hotch, but as he was so quiet anyway you could barely notice it. Hotch had given him space and that had been what he had needed. But the weeks of giving each other space and ignoring the night that had changed everything had got to Hotch and he had to do something.

So that was why Aaron Hotchner sat up in bed, thinking about doing something reckless. He always gave into temptation and had to get exactly what he wanted. And what he wanted right at that moment was to climb into Spencer Reid's bed and show him just how he felt.

Hotch began to shrug on a shirt and quickly got dressed. Throwing a quick glance at the picture of him and his adorable son, Jack that was on his desk, he grabbed his car keys and meticulously locked the door behind him. The biting October breeze stung his face but he ignored it and dashed to his car.

Hotch had only been to Reid's house once and he hadn't gone inside. He'd gone to give Reid a lift to work when his car had broken down. But this visit had much more meaning and importance.

Xxx

Spencer Reid was lying in bed, facing the ceiling, thinking. Reid thought too much about too many things and now it was out of habit. But he wished he could think of binary codes and Star Trek; something other than having drunken sex with his unit leader Aaron Hotchner. Reid had tried desperately to push those thoughts out of his mind over the past few weeks but at night they kept coming back.

Reid needed to talk with Hotch, but he was almost afraid of SSA Hotchner. Now even more so, with the possibility of firing Reid because of that night. But they needed to close the awkward space between them and talk about their feelings.

It had come as quite a shock to Spencer Reid that Hotch was gay. He had been married after all and he had a son. But, then again, maybe this was all just an act. He loved Haley, but in a brotherly, best friend sort of way. Even though they had a kid.

So, as you can imagine, it was quite a shock when Spencer Reid's door was knocked in the middle of the night. Spencer clambered out of bed and crept to his door. Cautiously, he opened the door on the latch and peered into the darkness. Aaron Hotchner's tall frame filled the doorway and he wore an unusually nervous expression.

"We should talk," Hotch said simply.

Reid wet his lips anxiously and let Hotch in. They walked to Reid's bed and both sat down.

"I- " they both said together.

"You first," Reid said, not wanting to speak before Hotch.

"I know it was just a mistake," started Hotch. "I know that you probably want to forget. But I have decided I don't want to forget. If anything, I want to remember the way I felt and still feel about you. And... " Hotch's voice faltered. " I care about you very much, Spencer. I don't want to make things difficult, but I care about you far too much. We don't need to do anything about it, we can carry on as normal, whatever suits you. It's just I wanted you to know how I felt."

Hotch's hand had been rubbing Reid's back throughout this speech and Reid had enjoyed the sudden closeness.

"Hotch... I don't want to overcomplicate things or make things worse either and I know that this wouldn't happen if we were together. I want to be with you, Aaron and I want to love you openly and wholly. I... er, yeah."

Hotch was shocked at this sudden proclamation of love from one so shy and was overwhelmed with joy at the fact that they both loved each other. Now he needed to make their love official and Hotch leaned forward slowly and kissed Reid full on the lips. The kiss soon lost its sense of urgency and became one of passion and lust. Hotch pulled Reid and him into the bed in one swift movement and his kiss left Reid's lips and began to travel down his body.

The night went on like the one night before it, but this time it was because they cared about each other and not because of alcohol. They woke after an hour of sleep when Reid's alarm went off. Hotch wrapped his arms tighter around Reid at the sound. Reid spoke quietly.

"We should get up now."

Hotch didn't care. He wanted to spend more time with Reid, no matter what the cost.

"Oh, Spencer. Can't we just stay here a bit? We're always early for work." Hotch moaned.

Reid gave in easily to Hotch's moaning. They led in each other's arms and soon fell asleep due to lack of sleep.

They were woken by a harsh, sharp voice on the other side of the door.

"This is Chief Strauss. I really hope SSA Hotchner has a good reason for his car parked outside and the fact that you have missed five hours of work."

"Shit." Hotch muttered.

"Shit, indeed." Reid added.

_Love and peace are eternal. _John Lennon


End file.
